Vincent's Salvation
by Xx666WriterOFAwesome666xX
Summary: My adapted version of the end of book four, I didn't like it so I changed it! Sorry for the crappy summary. Rated T to be safe. Also it takes place right after the ship vault.


"MISS DINAH! IT'S MASTER VINCENT! HE'S HURT!", Edrear's screams echoed through the deserted forest where the sunken mausoleum was hidden.

"WHAT?", Dinah shouted as she ran for dear life over to her wounded friend. "What happened to him? Can he be healed? Is he going to die? GIVE ME ANSWERS HERE GUYS!"

"I believe what happened was is a loose pin from the ship came flying and struck the unaware Master Vincent wounding him fatally, and as for healing him, I'm not sure what we can do other than-", Edrear's explanation was cut short as Edaniel interrupted him.

"HEY! Do you think one of Eniri's potions will work?" Edaniel questioned his younger brother.

"I do not know but it's worth a shot, we will just have to make sure we don't get one of Eniri's dangerous potions…", Edrear trailed.

"WHO IS ENIRI?", Dinah questioned the brothers who seemed completely oblivious to her presence until then.

"Eniri is well my younger sister, and Edrear's older sister.", said Edaniel like Dinah was supposed to have known this.

"Oh, well is she good with this kind of thing, potions I mean."

"She should be, practicing it as long as she has I would think so.", Edrear reassured her.

"Ok then what are we waiting for? Let's save Vincent!", Dinah ushered while in the meantime Vincent had passed out from blood loss.

"Yeah let's save Josh!", Said Edaniel as he ran in the direction of the mausoleum doors.

"IT'S VINCENT!", Dinah corrected running along behind Edrear also towards the mausoleum front doors.

Once they arrived at the front doors Edaniel immediately transformed into human form and pushed a secret button underneath the hooded angel's bowl used to collect the gold from Dinah and Vincent

"Woah, can Vincent and I do that too?", questioned Dinah

"I bet you could but now isn't the time for this c'mon!", Edaniel said as he sped down the long main hall with Edrear and Dinah right behind him.

They arrived at a dead end a few minutes later and as soon as they came to a halt the wall began to part revealing a long staircase headed upwards to an unknown place to Dinah.

"Where does this lead to?", Dinah asked as they began their hasty climbing of the seemingly endless staircase.

"This leads to our sister Eniri's quarters Miss Dinah, and just let it be known you were not supposed to meet her until you completed the first thirty vaults so if she isn't ready to meet you don't take it personally Eniri just gets quite irritable.", Edrear said as they continued climbing the never ending stairs.

"That's ok I can accept that, hey are we going to get to the top soon?", Dinah questioned.

"In time young grasshopper.", Edaniel responded with a fake Chinese accent.

With that the next few moments were spent in silence, and soon enough

Dinah saw a small light at the top of the endless staircase.

"Finally! It seems we've been climbing that staircase forever.", said Dinah, relieved they had finally made it to the top and Vincent's salvation was growing nearer.

"Yes, this staircase is incredibly annoying, especially with the spell Eniri put on it to make it an illusion.", said Edrear as the trio entered Eniri's room.

"Yeah, her and her little magicalness", Edaniel added. "Well I might as well do the talking because I'm the best so let's do this."

When they entered Dinah stood in amazement, this tower guard had a large bird's nest in the center of her bedroom, "I wonder if that's her bed", thought Dinah. "But there's no time for this sort of questioning.", Dinah answered herself in thought and shook those thoughts off.

"Oh, Eniri, your wonderful older brother has come to see you!, oh and Edrear's here too.", Edaniel called to his sister.

"What? What do you want now? If it's stupid I will kill you for wasting my valuable time, Edaniel.", answered a voice from a small room off the main one.

"Well come see for yourself Sis, it's pretty important so hurry up."

Upon Edaniel's response the three heard a loud sigh followed by some clanking and a few moments later the door opened, then closed, revealing Eniri. Dinah was shocked at how much this tower guard looked like Edrear, she was wearing a long, flowing dress that trailed on the ground as she walked.

"Now what is it? I'm loosing my patience Edaniel and who is this?", Eniri asked while looking quizzically at Dinah.

"This is Miss Dinah, the new human agent you were to meet soon."

"Then why is she here now Edrear?"

"Because, Eniri, we have run into an emergency with which we need your assistance." Edrear told her.

"With what do you need my help?"

"ANDREW'S GONNA DIE!" shouted Edaniel.

Then Dinah decided she had better explain it better. "Ok first of all his name is Vincent, Second, he got hurt really bad and we need you to heal him or he will die. So will you help us?" Dinah said quite proud of herself for putting it like that in front of someone as intimidating as Eniri.

"I suppose I could, come." Eniri grabbed a vile of pinkish purple liquid on her way out.

When the four of them entered the staircase that seemed endless before, was now very short in fact you could see the bottom now. "Wow.", thought Dinah as they made their way down the stairs.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Edaniel asked noticing Dinah's astonishment.

"Try really awesome, this is amazing!"

"Why thank you." Eniri had overheard the conversation and Dinah's compliment to her magic.

After a few moments the four of them were standing around the unconscious Vincent while Eniri studied his wound.

"So can you fix it?" Dinah asked Eniri

"I believe this should do the trick." Eniri gestured to the vile she had picked up moments earlier.

"Good, but what do we do about the pin?" Dinah shot another question at Eniri.

"Well what's going to happen is Edrear will rip the pin out when I give the signal, and just after I will pour this healing potion on him." explained Eniri.

"What if it doesn't work?" Dinah shot another question.

"It'll work, trust me." Eniri stated.

"………ok." Dinah said hesitantly.

"Alright Edrear when I say "now" you pull the pin out" Eniri instructed.

"I can do that."

After a moment Eniri had the top off the vile and was ready to pour it, on the other hand Edrear had the pin in his grasp and was waiting for Eniri's signal.

"Ok…NOW!", Eniri shouted and at that moment Edrear ripped the pin out of Vincent's chest and Vincent was jerked out of unconciousness and screamed making Dinah worry more than she ever has in her life while in the mean time Eniri was pouring the vile of healing potion directly onto the gash in Vincent's chest.

Eniri's hand put the empty vile onto the cold ground, all eyes were on Vincent who's screams had ceased after a few seconds.

"Is he-?" Dinah broke the silence that had her scared to death.

Eniri checked Vincent's wrist for a pulse. Soon after she lowered his wrist and continued to sit in silence.

"YO! SIS IS OSCAR ALIVE OR NOT?" Edaniel shouted growing tired of the continuous silence.

"I-I didn't feel anything… I'm sorry…"Eniri apologized even though it wasn't even her fault.

Dinah's eyes widened and tears began to well up. Edrear saw this and rushed over to comfort her "Miss Dinah, it's alright everything will be fine" Edrear tried to assure her.

"No Edrear, it won't be, it never will be…" Dinah broke down and Edrear hugged her trying, and failing miserably, to tell her it would be ok.

All of the sudden a loud gasp of breath broke through the sound of Dinah's tears as Vincent shot up from where he lay.

"Vincent?" Dinah looked up from Edrear's embrace, and her face lit up. "VINCENT!", She shouted and ran over to him, overwhelmed with joy.

"Dinah? What happened?", Vincent asked drowsily as though he had just woken up from a long nap.

"You're all right!", Dinah exclaimed as she hugged him with joy.

"Yeah, I am…" Vincent returned Dinah's embrace, truthfully, unaware of what had happened in the first place.

"What a relief, I hate sappy stuff, it makes me gag.", Edaniel stated

"I'm so happy you're ok, I thought we lost you.", Dinah said ignoring Edaniel

"Well it's ok now, I'm fine, there's no reason to worry anymore." Vincent reassured her.

"Well it's almost dawn, I think it's time you head back home Master Vincent and Miss Dinah." Edrear gestured to the rising sun.

"Alright, bye guys." Dinah bade farewell to the brothers and their sister.

"See ya later aligators!" Edaniel said as he turned and walked to the mausoleum with his siblings.

Dinah and Vincent arrived at Dinah's house, Dinah crept through the window and bade Vincent farewell also, and got ready for bed. "That was so close." she thought then she lay down and wondered what the next vault would be like as she drifted off into slumber


End file.
